zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hou Yi/History
Background Hou Yi is the youngest commander of the Shadow Legion under Tzan Ren in charge of the rangers and scouts. At some point in her life, she entered a romantic relationship with Tso Lan, the Moon Demon Sorcerer. One day, Hou Yi happened upon Jun Bing, who was aimlessly wandering the Netherworld. She attacked him, but he easily defeated her, prompting Tzan Ren to invite him into his Legion as a Commander. While Hou Yi attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation, she was discovered by an infant Linos. Unaware of who the child was, she kicked him away only to be brutally pinned down by the infant's mother, Hsian Ji. Hsian Ji scolded Hou Yi for assaulting her child and threatened to kill her with her Death Song ability, but Hou Yi begged for her life and apologized. However, since that moment, she has developed a deep hatred for both Hsian Ji and Linos. Because of her youth and inexperience, Hou Yi was often left on the sidelines while Tzan Ren took preference for Jun Bing and Wei Gong, the other two commanders. As a result, Hou Yi developed an inferiority complex and became desperate to prove herself in skill and usefulness to her master. This often led her to become overconfident in her abilities and arrogant, which only led to more failure. At some point, Tzan Ren gifted to her Shadow Wind powers, allowing her to control the wind, which she used in tandem with her archery. After Tzan Ren's death at the hands of Lang Yan, the Shadow Legion disbanded and the commanders went on their separate ways. City Shadows Summoned by Hei Gou and An Gou, Hou Yi reunited with her fellow commanders and Tzan Ren, who had returned in his astral form to lead the Shadow Legion in conquering the human world. In his quest to collect the 12 Signs, Tzan Ren sent Hou Yi after the first one he detected along with the explicit orders not to reveal herself to his son. However, the Sign she was sent to was none other than the Pisces Sign, which was in the possession of Linos and his friends. She attacked them, believing they knew the location of the other Signs, but was forced to retreat after being attacked by Arran Kuang and his light arrows. She reported her failure to her master, who berated her, as well as the revelation of a light demon. Displeased with her failure, Tzan Ren chose to rely next on Jun for success. Hou Yi continued to prove disappointing to Tzan Ren with her constant failures and as a result, she was demoted and placed under Jun's tutelage, much to her annoyance, though she was eventually promoted back to Commander. During one mission in Rome, Hou Yi purposely left Jun behind and reported to Tzan Ren that Jun had fallen in battle while also secretly keeping the Gemini Sign for herself. When Jun returned, Tzan Ren sought to punish her for lying, but was able to lie her way out of it. Jun did not reveal her deception in keeping the Gemini Sign for herself, thus putting her in his debt. Jun used this opportunity to force Hou Yi in helping him get his rival Remington Ryder alone so they could fight without interruption by kidnapping his twin brother Reginald Ryder and using the latter as bait. Hou Yi stayed on the side to watch their prisoner, but quickly grew impatient and began intervening in the battle. Reggie was able to escape his bonds and even harmed Hou Yi with his blood, forcing her and Jun to retreat. During the Shadow Legion's invasion of Los Angeles, Hou Yi was given the Aries Sign to use against the Shadow Strikers. When they arrived to meet her, she explained that she guarded the barrier that led to Tzan Ren and only with her defeat could the barrier fall. Additionally, only one person could fight her at a time and she chose Arran as her opponent, eager to prove herself as the superior archer. Despite her use of the Gemini and Aries Signs, Arran came out victorious. As Hou Yi lay dying, Arran tried to convince her to turn over a new leaf and take up a life as good. Hou Yi, however, spat on his offer and rejected it and called him weak for seeing the good in people that simply have no goodness in them. She looked up at the moon, muttering that she was glad she could see Tso Lan's moon again before dying. Because she was only a Commander class demon, Hou Yi was unable to maintain an astral form and is permanently dead. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z